


Asphyxiated

by DreamersMyth27



Series: New Starts Aren't Always Easy (But They Are Always Worth It) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Angst, Denial, Families of Choice, Gen, Identity Reveal, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: "Yeah, all of them," Stephanie confirmed. "They were so worried when I called them, only about an hour ago though. I didn't know about you until I got a call from… it doesn't matter. I heard you got shot protecting a baby. We may have to make you a superhero costume."Please read other works in the series before reading this, otherwise, it won't make much sense.





	Asphyxiated

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another sequel fic. This follows up College Roommates, which is a sequel to Forget. I highly recommend reading both first before reading this. In any case, enjoy! I'm definitely not done with this universe yet.

Trini wasn't exactly oblivious to the danger of living in Gotham City. To the dangers of even visiting Gotham City. Going to college in Gotham City? That was pretty much asking for a run in with some villain. She was lucky to have not experienced anything like that though.

Well, until today, she amended. Because of course today was the day that some two-bit villain decided to rob her bank.

He wasn't that impressive, honestly. He was wiry, with greasy hair and a desperate look about him. Oh, and he also had a weird looking gun. Something she definitely wouldn't want to be hit with. It'd probably kill her.

The man was pacing back and forth, waving his gun violently in the air.

"Now, g-get me the m-m-money," he stuttered nervously, watching the banker who was doing just that. "I n-need f-f-four-th-thousand dollars."

She didn't think the man was evil so much as desperate. Unfortunately, desperate people could and would do desperate things. Case in point; robbing a bank. His nerves weren't helping matters either.

Then, of course, the tiny baby in the arms of a woman on the floor next to her started to sob.

The man whirled around, gun pointed and fired. Trini saw everything as if in slow-motion. The woman was trying to shield the baby, but she wasn't able to in time. The man was also looking horrified at what he'd just done.

Without a thought, Trini jumped in front of the woman and was hit by a strange ray from the gun. It stung slightly, and the last thing she saw before the wooziness overtook her was the grateful yet horrified face for the mother looking at her.

A moment later Trini opened her eyes. She was still laying on the bank floor, surrounded by people, but this time she wasn't being paid any mind. Everyone was going about their own business. It was like the bank robbery had never happened.

Trini stood up shakily. What had she been hit with? Some sort of hallucinogenic ray? Perhaps just a knock out gas and she was dreaming? Has she been turned invisible?

Carefully, she walked towards the exit of the building and stepped out into downtown Gotham. There was a billboard displaying the date proudly. The date three years in the past. Trini thought she might throw up.

The gun had shoved her in the past? But that couldn't be quiet right, could it? No one could see or hear her. She couldn't really be back in time then, could she?

Suddenly, Trini spotted a familiar face. It was Mikey, but younger. He looked around the age he'd been when he started living with their parents. When he'd been found. Perhaps a month or two younger.

The only difference between Mikey here and her Mikey was the scowl. This Mikey had a cold, indifferent scowl. He looked mean. Spoilt. Bratty. All sorts of adjectives that had similar meanings.

Trini ran towards him, somehow avoiding being hit or jostled by anyone in the crowd.

"-is a completely incompetent fool," Mikey was saying. "I don't understand why father ever let him become the CEO of Wayne Industries. Drake can't even take care of himself."

A person walking beside Mikey threw an arm around the younger boy's shoulder, but Trini found she couldn't even look at the other man's face, too focused on this angry Mikey.

"You know, Tim's not that terrible at caring for himself," the man said. Give him a break, Damian."

Trini jolted. Damian. Where had she heard that name before? Why was she dreaming or whatever of Mikey being named Damian? And about someone named Tim? A Tim who was… CEO of Wayne Industries, like Stephanie's boyfriend Tim was.

"You are a fool if you think so, Grayson," little Mikey but not Mikey sniffed haughtily.

Grayson. That was a name she knew. Dick Grayson. Tim's older adoptive brother. But why… Damian? Damian. Damian was the name of the missing Wayne. The one who'd been kidnapped a little over three years ago. The one kidnapped by the Joker.

But this was just a dream, right? He mind was making crazy stuff up in a dream as a result of getting hit by a scary ray gun. That had to be it. She refused to believe anything else.

That was the moment her strange dream started to grey further, turning black and white, the just black. Her hear felt fuzzy again and that was the moment Trini knew she was waking up.

" _Are you okay?_ " she heard a blob above her ask faintly. " _Ma'am?_ "

Trini managed to groan before passing out again into blissful darkness. When she woke up next, it was to the sight of Stephanie leaning above her, smiling.

"Trini!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay. You family are on their way now."

"All of them?" she rasped.

"Yeah, all of them," Stephanie confirmed. "They were so worried when I called them, only about an hour ago though. I didn't know about you until I got a call from… it doesn't matter. I heard you got shot protecting a baby. We may have to make you a superhero costume."

Stephanie said all of this very fast and in one large breath. How she hadn't asphyxiated was beyond Trini. It was a very Stephanie thing to do though, talk so fast.

"May I have my cell phone to call them?" Trini asked.

"Sure, here it is." Stephanie handed over the smartphone. "I've gotta go call Tim anyway. He was with me when I heard about you. He'll wanna know you're okay."

Trini nodded absently. The moment Stephanie left the room, Trini googled Damian Wayne. Up came a multitude of articles about the missing child. It certainly wasn't hard to find a picture.

She didn't know how she'd never noticed it before. Damian Wayne still being missing was a big story. People talked about it and ran stories every year, on the anniversary of his kidnapping. She'd never seen a picture of him before.

It was irrefutable. Mikey, her little brother, was Damian Wayne, the missing son of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://thefuriousstarlightstudent.tumblr.com/).


End file.
